1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic bagging machines.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,573 issued to Jasper R. Crabb discloses an automatic bagging machine including one set of bag-holding and spreading arms which set is reciprocated between a station where bags are picked up and filled and a station where bags are tied. The problems with that bagging machine are: only one set of reciprocating arms is provided so that the pickup and filling station remains idle while a picked-up and filled bag is being moved to the tying station, while such bag is being tied at the tying station and while the arms are being moved back to the pickup and filling station; no auxiliary mechanism is provided to guide articles into a bag which has been spread at the pickup and filling station; and no mechanism is provided for steadying a filled bag as it is moved from the pickup and filling station to the tying station. Consequently, the bagging machine of U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,573 is slow in that: both stations are not active at the same time; rapid insertion of articles into a spread bag is not possible; and a filled bag must be moved slowly from the pickup and filling station to the tying station to deter violent swaying.